


Curious Ben

by darkroses



Series: The Alpha's Home [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam, Domestic Violence, Eavesdropping, Invasion of Privacy, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ben, Omega Dean, Paternity test, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Ben thinks his parents' relationship is weird. No, he knows his parents' relationship is weird. It isn't like other alphas and omegas so he goes snooping in his alpha father's room. He finds pictures and paperwork that make him question everything.Ben goes to great lengths to find out the truth about himself. It will cause old wounds to come to the surface that leaves more questions than answers.





	Curious Ben

 

It should never be said that Benjamin Winchester-Novak wasn’t smart. He thought he was quite cunning if he could say so himself. At age sixteen, he knew he was well past mating age and the other students at this school were getting mated off. The thing was his father hadn’t entertained any of the alphas asking for his purchase. His Uncle Sammy paled at the mention of mating.

Ben didn’t know a lot about his parents, but he did know their relationship was odd. He wasn’t blind to the ways of the world or what went on in his own home. He knew Uncle Sammy and his alpha dad had sex. He knew his omega dad and his alpha dad had sex. He thought that was the end of it, really. In his mind, his alpha dad and Uncle Sammy had a nice relationship that started after Uncle Sammy presented and went away to college.

However, Ben had his suspicions that weren't the case. He knew his alpha dad bought Sam but Ben couldn’t picture his dad doing anything to hurt either his omega dad or Uncle Sammy. Ben was determined to find out. He waited until his alpha dad was on a boring never-ending conference call with Uncle Sammy and when his omega dad was out in his shop then he put his plan into action.

Quietly, Ben snuck into his alpha dad’s bedroom. This particular room was forbidden. It had always been forbidden. Even when he was little and sick, he always went to his omega dad and Uncle Sammy’s bedroom. At the time, he never thought there was anything odd about the two of them sharing a bedroom. Now, though that didn’t seem quite right. Anyways, he shut the door to his alpha dad’s bedroom and started to have a look around. Really, there wasn’t anything interesting left lying around.

He decided he had to snoop a little more. In the top drawer of his alpha dad’s dresser, he found a fancy black jewelry box. He opened it up and found collars…. Pink collars and a white collar. Ben picked up one of the pink collars. On the inside was printed _Dean, omega of Castiel Novak._ Ben sighed because that wasn’t interesting. His omega dad still sometimes wore pink collars but usually black. Ben picked up the white collar. He expected it to be his omega dad’s before he was mated, but he was wrong. It inside inscription read _Sammy, intended omega of Castiel Novak._

Ben’s hand shook a little as he put that collar back but he reminded himself that was to be expected. His alpha dad bought Uncle Sammy. Rationally, that meant he thought Uncle Sammy was an omega. Ben picked up one of the other pink collars and read the inscription _Sammy, omega of Castiel Novak._ Ben dropped the collar back in the box and felt sick. That collar meant… That collar had to mean his alpha dad raped Sam. Ben felt himself get a little lightheaded. He gripped the top of the dresser and whispered, “Maybe, it is just some kinky bedroom stuff. Yeah, that is it. Alpha dad isn’t a pervert. He’s not. He’s a good alpha.”

After giving himself a moment to calm down, Ben closed the box with collars and closed the dresser drawer. He went through the rest of the dresser and didn’t find anything interesting unless you counted a bizarre amount of bee-themed socks and underwear. Ben’s next point of interest was his alpha dad’s closet. He opened the door slowly and cringed when the door creaked. He looked around and listened for footsteps. He sighed in relief when he didn’t hear any.

The inside of his dad’s closet was huge and he had no idea his dad had so many of those ugly tan trench coats. His dad also had twice as many ties and suits as his Uncle Sammy. All of that was pretty boring though. He saw a box labeled photos and pulled it off a top shelf. Ben sat down on the floor of his dad’s walk-in closet and opened it. He smiled at the first few pictures of his alpha dad as a baby.

Then he pulled out a photo album. Ben opened it to the first page and he was certain his heart stopped. The very first photo was of two boys wearing nothing but sheer pink panties and collars. One wore a pink collar with sandy blond hair and worried green eyes. There was bruising seen on the boy’s legs. Ben guessed that boy was about the same age as him. The thing that stood out to Ben was the prominent mating bite in the boy’s neck. The other boy looked younger, like hadn’t hit puberty yet. He wore a white collar and a teddy bear was loosely held in his hand. The younger boy also looked terrified.

Ben started sifting through the photos. Each one sexualized and dehumanized the two omegas. Ben figured they were omegas based on the collars. He figured these boys were probably from one of Uncle Sammy’s cases that he wasn’t supposed to know about. Ben was perfectly okay with that fantasy until he stumbled upon a photo of the boys with a younger version of his dad. They were actually wearing clothes in this photograph. They were dressed in simple black slacks and a white dress shirt. Both of the boys were on their knees at his dad’s feet. Their eyes were on the ground instead of looking at the camera.

That’s when Ben realized what he was looking at. He wasn’t looking at one of Uncle Sammy’s cases. He was looking at his omega dad and Uncle Sammy. Against his better judgment, he continued to sift through the pictures. He found countless pictures of his omega dad with marks on him but not so with his Uncle Sammy. He did find a picture of his Uncle Sammy without any clothes with something weird on his dick. Ben stopped looking at the pictures at this point.

He couldn’t look at anymore and it was changing his views on everything. Ben put the box back carefully and saw a safe. He shrugged and pulled it out. Ben pursed his lips at the combination pad for a few moments before he punched in his Uncle Gabriel’s birthday. It opened easily for him. The first piece of paperwork Ben picked up was ownership paperwork for himself. Technically, his Uncle Sammy and his alpha dad owned him. Ben found that to be a load of crap, but there was nothing he could do to change it. He sat that aside and then he saw the ownership paperwork for his omega dad. Not surprisingly, both Uncle Sammy and his alpha dad owned his omega dad.

Ben wondered what it would be like to be owned by your little brother. He had always wanted a little brother or sister but his omega dad had steadfastly refused to get pregnant again. Sometimes, Ben wondered if he was that rough on his dad that he never wanted to get pregnant again or maybe his omega dad just didn’t want to have another omega. Ben couldn’t really blame his parents. It wasn’t like he was the alpha son people bragged about. Ben knew he didn’t exist outside his family. To the outside world, he was property and not a son. He was something to sell and breed with then discard. Sure, some omegas accomplished great things but most never had that chance.

Ben picked up paperwork stating that his Uncle Sammy owned Kevin Tran. This confused Ben because Kevin lived with this mother in a free state. Ben had no idea why that would exist. Then Ben found emancipation paperwork for his Uncle Sammy after he presented as an alpha. Then below all of that, Ben found the bill of sale for his omega dad and Uncle Sammy. He read the first line five times, _“Omega 12974- age 16 virgin – omega son of John Winchester & Omega 50383 – age 12 virgin – omega son of John Winchester.” _Ben’s hand shook as he read down further

_“Transfer of ownership from John Winchester to Castiel Novak._

_No amendment for care._

_No waiting period for mating._

_No consent required from omega for mating._

_No refund for infertility or birthing omegas._

_Amendment for bodies of the omegas to be burned when euthanized or natural death occurs._

_In the event of Castiel Novak’s death, ownership of Omega 12979 and Omega 50383 shall be transferred to Gabriel Novak.”_

Ben dropped the piece of paper and whispered, “Oh god.” He didn’t know what to think. He knew his dad bought his omega dad and uncle but actually reading it didn’t make it an abstract idea. He took a deep breath and continued looking through the box.

He found the record of mating for both his omega dad and Uncle Sammy. His hand shook when he realized his dad was the same age as him. He cried a little for his Uncle Sammy when he realized he was only fourteen and unpresented. All Ben could think about was how scared Sammy must have been. He saw the fear written all over Sam’s face in those pictures. Ben wondered if it happened in this bedroom. Ben wondered if in this room both his omega dad and uncle begged his alpha dad not to… not to hurt them. He wondered if his alpha dad stopped or if he just took what was legally his. 

Ben jumped when he heard the bedroom door opened. He shut the safe quickly and peaked out the crack of the closet. He wiped his eyes and saw his alpha dad sitting on the bed. His Uncle Sammy stood in front of his dad. Castiel’s voice was calm, “Make sure the door is locked then take off your clothes. You know you’re not allowed to wear those in here.”

Ben watched as his Uncle Sammy obeyed. Sam locked the door and then removed his clothes leaving on only a pair of panties. He watched as Sam opened up the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out the box of collars. Sam paused and Ben held his breath. Sam asked curiously, “Alpha, have you been messing with our collars?”

Castiel sounded bored, “No Sam, it was probably Dean. You know he likes to do things to mess with you.”

Sam just shrugged and fashioned pink collar around his neck. Ben had seen his Uncle Sammy wear a collar before, but not often. He saw his Uncle Sammy kneel while his alpha dad hand fed him every single night but this was different. Ben watched as Sam knelt down in front of Castiel then leaned down further to kiss his feet. Ben thought he might throw up, he also knew this was a sign of submission on the part of his uncle.

There was absolutely nothing alpha about the way his uncle was acting. He watched half in curiosity and half in horror as his dad petted his uncle like a dog. Suddenly, Ben understood why his omega dad stayed out in the shop at all hours of the day and night. Ben moved away from the door slightly because he didn’t want to see whatever it was that was going to happen. He didn’t want to be anymore scarred for life than he already was.

Then his dad and uncle started talking.

“I love you, Alpha.” It was said with so much admiration that Ben thought he might vomit. It was the way someone with severe Stockholm Syndrome would say they loved someone.

“I love you too, Little Alpha.” Ben nearly snorted but stopped himself. There was nothing little about his Uncle Sammy.

“I want you to knot me, please Alpha.” Ben thought he was going to die. He covered his ears and started singing Christmas carols to himself.

After he sang Silent Night to himself twenty-six times, he uncovered his ears. “Such a good, boy.” Ben threw up in his mouth a little when he heard his dad climax inside his uncle. Even though he wasn’t watching that didn’t seem to stop his brain from creating a visual.

Ben heard Sam let out a long moan, “May I come, Alpha?”

Ben scrunched up his face in disgust. This whole thing turned into TMI. Then his dad said, “Yes, my little alpha.” Ben heard Sam climax. Then his dad praised, “Such a sweet boy, I didn’t have to touch your cock at all.”

Sam hummed as Ben wanted to bash his head into the wall. “I don’t like to be touched there. It’s not right.”

Ben heard disgusting kissing noises as his dad said, “You’re perfect and you like it when your brother touches you there. You also like it when I touch you there sometimes, you just don’t like to come with a hand on your cock, but you come just fine inside your brother.”

Sam sighed as Ben looked around the closet for something to cover his ears with. “Thank you, Alpha.” Sam’s tone changed abruptly, “Alpha, did you leave your closet door open?”

Ben scooted to the corner of the closet and hid behind some blankets. His dad said slowly, “No, didn’t you put away laundry today?”

Sam sounded regretful, “I did. I must have left it open. I’m sorry, Alpha. I will accept punishment once we untie.”

His dad’s voice was firm. It was the same voice his dad used on him when he screwed up. “Do you want to talk about why you neglected your duties or do you want to be punished?”

Sam was quiet for a few moments while Ben tried not to hyperventilate. “No, I should be punished. I don’t remember forgetting to close the door so there is nothing to discuss. I need to be punished.”

Ben was going to die. He was trapped in the closet of his dad’s room. Apparently, his dad was a sadistic alpha and was going to punish his uncle over leaving a closet door open of all stupid and irrelevant things. This situation seemed ridiculous in Ben’s opinion especially since Sam didn’t leave the door open, he opened it to snoop around. Ben cringed when he realized that he was the reason that his uncle was going to get beat or worse. He felt terrible.

As if Ben’s misadventure couldn’t get any worse, he heard the panicked voice of his omega dad, “Ben? Ben, where are you? This isn’t funny.” Then there was pounding on the bedroom door and the lock clicked open, “Alpha… Sammy… Ben is missing. He’s been acting weird lately. Do you think he ran off with someone or do you think an alpha took him? Oh god, what if someone kidnapped my little bug? I’ll fucking rip their knot off and shove it down their throat.” Ben covered his face with his hands. His omega dad sounded scary murderous. Sort of like that time when an alpha called him a bitch in public.

Castiel’s voice was calm, “Dean, calm down, please. Ben wouldn’t just wander off. Once my knot goes down, Sam and I will help you look for him. I am sure he is just hiding somewhere.”

Ben could hear his omega dad pacing, “No, something is wrong. I can smell it.” _Shit._ “I can smell the two of you screwing but I can also smell disgust from Ben. Someone took him. I know it.” There as a pause then a tentative, “Why is your closet door ajar?”

Sam piped up, “Calm down, Dean, please. It is going to be okay. I must have forgotten to close the door when I put away clothes this morning. I already told Alpha I would accept a punishment.”

There was more silence then Dean said slowly, “You’ve never forgotten to close the closet because you were convinced that monsters lived in the closet. You’re anal about that. No, something isn’t right.” The closet door swung open and Ben found himself staring into the slightly worried and slightly furious green eyes of his omega dad. “Benjamin Castiel Winchester-Novak, what do you think you’re doing in here?”

Ben looked around and said sheepishly, “Ah, nothing?”

Dean said slowly, “Nothing, huh? You just decided to go into the one room you are asked to stay out of and then hide out in the closet of the said room. I think you’re lying so let us try this again. What are you doing in your alpha dad’s closet?”

Ben stammered, “I… I was curious so I snooped. I found stuff… Pictures and ownership paperwork. I wanted to know why my parents have such a weird relationship and why neither of my alphas will find me a mate.” Ben was shouting by the end it.

Dean yelled right back, “First of all, we don’t have a weird relationship. Second of all, your alphas won’t sell you because I said they can’t. Nobody, and I mean, nobody is going to sell my son to a stranger. If you have an alpha you like then we can discuss it, but you don’t so there is nothing to discuss.”

Ben stood up and clenched his fists. “You’re a liar. All you and Uncle Sammy have done is lie to me! You told me that my alpha dad was good and perfect. But he’s not some patron saint that saved you from your father. Your father said he could rape you and I saw the dates. The same day he bought you, he mated you. The same day. That’s fucked up and don’t even get on to me about language. I saw the pictures of you and Uncle Sammy wearing nothing but collars and panties. I saw when Uncle Sammy was mated. At 14? Really? You wouldn’t even have the birds and the bees talk with me at that age. You can’t tell me that… that my dad didn’t manipulate either of you into mating and more importantly, it isn’t like either of you had a choice.”

Dean took a couple calming breathes and said slowly, “Ben, it was different for us. I didn’t want our differences to be your normal. I love Castiel and so does Sammy but Sammy and I didn’t want what happened to us to happen to you. Castiel is not the same alpha I met in a motel room at sixteen when my dad sold me and I am not the same omega. We changed and we grew together.”

Ben sighed and stooped his feet, “Can you hear yourself right now? Maybe you should spend some time in a hospital away from Alpha Dad so you can come to your senses. Hell, maybe Uncle Sammy needs to go to one of those state homes for alphas. You. Are. Messed. Up.”

Ben squeaked when a very furious looking alpha stepped into the closet. It was his alpha dad but Ben still backed away. His father’s voice was cold and within it was an alpha demand, “Come here omega.”

Ben had no choice to obey. When he stepped out of the closet, he saw that Sam was missing from the room. Luckily, his alpha dad put pants on so he didn’t have to see that. Then Ben watched in horror as his omega dad also left the room. Ben could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had never been afraid of any of his parents until this very moment. He was now terrified of his alpha dad.

Castiel sat down on the bed and said calmly, “Over my lap.” Ben had no choice but to obey. He had never been spanked before. His face burned with humiliation but he did as he was told. Castiel patted his son’s rump and said calmly, “You’re going to get 25 swats for the next week. You entered my bedroom. You went through my things. You eavesdropped on a private moment between your uncle and I. You worried your omega dad. You insulted the judgment of your omega dad, your uncle, and myself. Ben, you should know that Sam and Dean are here by choice. They both know they can leave at any time and they have left me before.”

Without any further warning, Ben felt the first strike on his rear. It hurt but not bad. It more startled him. He sniffled a little at the end of twenty-five swats but didn’t cry. He wiped his eyes and said, “I’m sorry, Alpha Dad.”

Castiel sighed and maneuvered Ben so they were cuddling. Ben decided not to fight it but he really hated cuddling. Castiel said calmly, “Ben, this behavior isn’t acceptable but I do accept your apology. You’re an omega, Ben. There are cruel alphas in the world. I admit that I treated Sam and Dean like pets early on. They hated it but I justified it with myself because I still treated them better than 90 percent of the other alphas out there. My friends and brothers had omegas. They were always naked, pregnant, and leashed. I didn’t do that with Sam and Dean. I let them wear panties and I mistakenly thought I was being generous. I gave them a chance to obtain an education and I never pressured them into having children. I never put them on a leash. I thought I was a good alpha but I was wrong.”

Ben stilled in his father’s hold. His bum still stung but he was more curious about his alpha dad at the moment. He never heard him sound so vulnerable before. Ben asked carefully, “So is that why I don’t have any brothers or sisters? I always thought that I was a disappointment and you didn’t want to create more disappointments.”

Castiel chuckled, “No, not quite. Sam and Dean were living in California while Sam finished school. Dean went into heat after he changed birth control. I flew down to spend Dean’s heat with him and you were conceived. It was a rough pregnancy in part because Dean has two mates. It caused him to because rather abusive towards Sam. Dean had to spend time in a facility in California. He couldn’t scent any alphas. It was a difficult time for all of us. We are grateful you were born, but I don’t think Dean wants to miss out on nine months of your life just to give you a sibling.”

Ben squinted a little and said slowly, “Omega Dad and Uncle Sammy are actually… you know… together?”

Castiel smiled, “Yes Ben, they do. If you must know, sometimes we all share sexual relations together.”

Ben was quiet for another moment before he tentatively said, “Then how do you know that I am your son and not Uncle Sammy’s son?”

Castiel growled slightly and tightened his hold. It was almost painful and Ben would have been afraid if he didn’t know it was done out of protection. It also told him something. His alpha dad didn’t want his Uncle Sammy to have any children with Dean.

++

It took Ben three weeks and one hundred dollars to buy a drugstore paternity test off one of his classmates at the omega school. He hid the contraband in his backpack and took it home. Ben needed to know the truth. Part of him wanted his Uncle Sammy to be his father and not his alpha dad. There were just certain things that disgusted him about his alpha dad. Another part of him felt hollow with the idea of his dad not being his dad.

Ben carefully opened the package. All he had to do was get a swab from the inside of his alpha dad’s cheek to test. It sounded simple enough. The thing was he couldn’t just ask his dad for a swab of his mouth. Not only would he say no, he would also start to ask questions and Ben really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of any spankings in the near future. He wondered why neither his Uncle Sammy or his omega dad was present for his spankings but he never asked. It wasn’t like his alpha dad violated him or anything. It hurt and it sucked but that was about it.

Ben determined after stalking his dad that the best time to try to get a swab was during an afternoon nap. His alpha dad only took an afternoon nap on the sofa on Sundays from exactly 2:30 PM to 3:15 PM. Ben guessed that his alpha dad would be in the deepest sleep at about 2:50 PM. Therefore, at exactly 2:50 PM, he found himself sneaking into the living room and carefully putting a cotton swab on the inside of his alpha dad’s mouth. Castiel snorted and shifted on the sofa once Ben got the cotton swab inside. Ben quickly scraped the side and retreated to the bedroom.

He read the directions twice. He put his saliva on the side for the child and he rested the swab, per the directions on the other side for the father. Then Ben waited. It was the longest thirty minutes of Ben’s life. He breathed a sigh of relief when it confirmed that Castiel was his father but it was bittersweet. He wanted Uncle Sammy to be his dad too.

Ben nearly jumped when he heard a knock on his door and tried to hide the paternity test as Sam walked in. Sam stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway and stared at Ben’s hand. Ben looked down and saw the paternity test. Without, the cotton swabs, Ben guessed it looked an awful lot like a pregnancy test. He stammered, “This isn’t what it looks like.”

Sam took a deep breath and closed the door. He asked quietly, “Who is it?”

Ben glanced around and said slowly, “No one. I haven’t been with anyone.”

Sam ran his hands over his face and sounded exasperated, “Ben, please don’t lie to me. Please. If you had to get a pregnancy test then clearly something is going on. If you’re not a virgin, I need to know. If you’re pregnant, I need to know. If someone is hurting you, I need to know. I am your alpha guardian. I am responsible for you.”

Ben said a weak, “It’s for a friend.”

Sam rolled his eyes and said slowly, “Okay fine. We can either do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way is you stop lying to me and we figure out together what we need to do. The hard way is I walk out of this room and tell Alpha. Then Alpha will decide what to do and believe me when I say he won’t be pleased.”

Ben thought about it and decided that lying was a safe bet. Alpha Dad wouldn’t do anything worse than spanking him and he could handle that. Ben sighed and said tiredly, “I’m not lying.”

Sam clenched his jaw and then hollered, “Alpha, could you please come to Ben’s room? It is important.”

Ben cringed. He had hoped Sam would leave him so he could dispose of the evidence. He heard his father’s footsteps approaching and wished he had some sort of plan. His alpha father looked concerned as he said, “What is wrong, Sammy?”

Sam motioned over towards him and said, “Ben has a pregnancy test. He won’t tell me who or anything. I don’t know what to do.”

Ben backed up to his bed as his alpha father approached. Normally, Ben liked his father’s blue eyes but right now they looked murderous. Then his dad did something Uncle Sammy never did. He used his alpha voice. “Ben tell me what is going on. Who are you sleeping with? What is that test for?”

Ben babbled, “I am not sleeping with anyone. Honest. There was a girl at school I liked but her parents mated her to an alpha. She sent me an email the other day and she hates him. He forces her. I…I… This isn’t about that or her. The test was for you.”

Castiel paused and tilted his head to the side as Sam growled at him. Ben stared wide-eyed as Uncle Sammy attacked his dad and pinned him against the wall. Ben was certain his uncle was near or in an alpha rage. This was completely out of control. Sam’s words were forced, “You promised you would never touch him. You promised me. You promised Dean. I don’t know why I agreed to let Ben be raised around you. I knew you would do to him what you did to me.”

Ben opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He couldn’t think of anything to say and getting in the middle of an alpha fight seemed like a bad idea. Instead, he pulled his knees up to his chest and watched in horror. Uncle Sammy’s words did not fall on deaf ears. His father pushed Sam off of him and hit Sam across the face. That was when something happened Ben did not expect. Uncle Sammy didn’t fight back anymore. He froze. His fingers curled in an odd pattern. His breathing became irregular. Ben couldn’t see his uncle’s eyes or face as Sam curled up on the floor. Ben expected his alpha dad to hit Sam again but he didn’t.

Alpha dad still looked pissed, though. Ben gulped as his alpha dad stepped over his uncle and approached him. As his alpha dad reached out on the bed to grab him, his omega dad jumped on his alpha dad’s back and yelled, “You hit my Sammy and you were going after my son?”

Castiel reared back and dislodged Dean. It was common knowledge that alphas were stronger than omegas. Castiel easily overpowered Dean and pinned him to the floor with his hands above his head. Castiel said coldly, “Sammy attacked me. Ben accused me of sleeping with him which sent Sam into an alpha rage.”

Dean fought against Castiel’s hold and yelled, “You promised. You promised you wouldn’t touch him. Let me go so I can leave with my son and my brother.”

Castiel tightened his hold on Dean’s wrist so much so Ben thought they might break. “I never touched him. I have done nothing but protect him.”

Dean spits in Castiel’s face and dislodged his leg to land a blow into Castiel’s groin. Ben cringed on his alpha dad’s behalf. Then he snapped back to reality. He stood up on his bed and shouted, “Everyone stop! Alpha dad didn’t hurt me or whatever it is you think he did.”

Dean cut off his son with a firm, “Yeah, I’ve heard that line before. I should have known Sam and I was getting too old for you. You like little boys don’t you, Cas?”

Ben groaned and yelled, “Everyone shut up! Alpha Dad never had any sort of sexual relationship with me. The test wasn’t a pregnancy test. It was a paternity test. I wanted to make sure Alpha Dad was my real dad.”

Castiel let go of Dean’s wrists and said softly, “Why Ben?”

Ben sighed and wiped away tears from his eyes. “Because I didn’t want it to be you.”

       

 


End file.
